


just my luck

by maplestreet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Elevator AU, F/F, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Trapped In Elevator, Yvesoul - Freeform, i mean it's sort of crack?, maybe it was just that one part idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplestreet/pseuds/maplestreet
Summary: Jinsol gets stuck in an elevator with the person she hates the most, Ha Sooyoung.





	just my luck

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first yvesoul fic henk honk (☆▽☆) i usually do alot of 2jin and lipsoul so writing this was rly interesting!!

It was a good day, Jinsol thought as she walked past the campus garden. She greeted each and every school staff she bumped into with a full smile, even the ones she hated and hated her.

This was a rare occasion, really. Jinsol’s never been this optimistic since she convinced herself university life was going to be amazing before starting her first year, just like every other freshman (of course, that eagerness never lasted long). 

But today, she felt it surge right back. Maybe she woke up on the right side of the bed, maybe it was the eight hours of sleep after a week of all-nighters, or the fact that she was chosen to become the next president of one of the most renowned organizations in her college.

Whatever it was that put a spring in Jinsol’s steps, it was a good feeling. Jinsol felt unstoppable, like nothing could go wrong. 

“Morning!” Jinsol greeted a random student as she entered the building lobby. 

The student looked at her, confused, but Jinsol continued to skip giddily towards the elevator and didn’t think much about it. She was about to press on the elevator button, but before Jinsol could even reach out, it already chimed and opened its doors.

Jinsol grinned, she couldn’t get any luckier. But of course, as etiquette, she looked around before pressing on the close button and much to her benefit, there was no one.

The lift was empty, she had it all to herself; no squeezing through fifteen people, sweaty armpits, bulky bags bumping into her—just her, all alone and how she likes it. 

Until a second later when a familiar figure stopped the elevator doors from closing. “Hold on!”

_Shit._

When Miss Elevator-Door-Stopper saw Jinsol, her face lit up. 

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Jinsol muttered, her hopes and dreams and positivity all disappearing in a snap. “Not you.”

“Please, I know you’re happy to see me,” The girl smirked as she stepped in and stood beside Jinsol. 

“Keep distance, Sooyoung. You don’t want to step out of this elevator with a nosebleed.”

“Feisty as ever. I’ve always liked that about you,” Sooyung winked at a cringing Jinsol.

The blonde could only roll her eyes and sigh at the remark. Sooyoung never changed; she was the same flirtatious loser since high school. 

It was silent at first, with Jinsol avoiding the girl next to her and Sooyoung shoving her books into her bag. “Hope no one mugs me, the papers in here cost a good $300.”

The taller brunette attempted small talk, but no response was given out from Jinsol. As expected. 

Jinsol was a tough one to crack and Sooyoung would know. They’ve known each other since fifth grade, Sooyoung _should_ know. 

“Come on, Jinsol. I know you missed me,” Sooyoung inched closer. 

Jinsol took a step away from Sooyoung. “If you know so much then you should also know that I’m fucking claustrophobic so stay back before I clock you.”

“Alright, I’m keeping distance,” Sooyoung raised both her arms in defeat. 

“Thank you,” Jinsol said through gritted teeth. 

“Anything for you, babe.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Annoyed, Jinsol groaned. “You never change.”

Sooyoung wasn’t offended, but she was a little bit hurt Jinsol would even think that. They’ve had a lot of fallouts in the past but the last one seemed to stick with Jinsol up to this day.

Honestly, Sooyoung doesn’t even know exactly _why_ Jinsol was so pissed at her. She doesn’t even know if it’s a friendly, no-big-deal type of pissed or if it’s _pissed_ pissed. 

“I’d like to prove that wrong if you would so kindly accept my invitation to a dinner for two this Friday.”

“Go to hell.”

“You used to love it when I flirted with you.”

“You’re so fucking full of yourself.”

“That’s my charm.”

“God, I want to get out of this elevator so bad. Another second with you and I’m going to pull my h—”

And just like that, the elevator lights shut off as the gears of the pulley mechanism screeched and shook the lift sideways, causing a complete stop midway to the next floor. 

The ear-splitting noise of metal against metal made Jinsol scream and instinctively hold onto Sooyoung for support. The taller girl nearly lost her balance due to surprise but thanks to her ten years of volleyball training, she was fast enough to slam her hand against the wall and keep them from falling.

She shouldn’t find a situation like this funny, but Sooyoung couldn’t help but find it cute that Jinsol was wrapping herself like a koala around her body. “What happened to keeping distance?”

It didn’t occur to Jinsol that she was basically burying herself into Sooyoung until the emergency lights went on and she immediately felt disgusted. She took a quick step back and shuddered.

Where did all her luck go? Everything was perfectly fine just a few minutes ago and now this mess tears it all down? Did the universe decide to take all her optimism away and declare this day as “Make Jung Jinsol’s Life Horrible Day”? 

God, and to think Jinsol was convinced the world was on her side today.

“Fuck!” Jinsol rushed to the emergency call button. “Hello? Is anyone there? Can you hear me?”

Static noise came out of the speaker for a brief second before an audible sentence was heard. 

**_[Speaker] Hello? Yes, I hear you. We’re so sorry for the inconvenience, but please remain calm. The mechanics are working on this problem right now. How many people are in there?_ **

“It’s just the two of us,” Jinsol replied, her voice shaky and her breaths short.

**_[Speaker] Alright. There’s nothing wrong with the mechanism itself, just a power failure. We’ll get the car up and running in a few minutes. ‘Til then, please don’t attempt to do anything rash. Thank you for understanding._ **

The line cuts and Jinsol slams a fist against the metal door. 

“Calm down, Sol. You heard them, they’re working on it,” Sooyoung offers a few comforting words but only for Jinsol to look at her with eyes angrier than before. 

“Calm down? You’re asking me to _calm down_? We’re stuck in a goddamn elevator, Sooyoung! And I’m claustrophobic!” The younger girl starts to yell.

“You’re really hot when you’re mad, just saying.” 

“Jesus fucking christ!” 

“I’m trying to keep things positive here!” 

“Of all the people I’d have to be stuck in an elevator with, it just had to be you.” 

“You must be real lucky, then.”

Jinsol pinched the bridge of her nose and sat on the floor. “I can’t believe this is happening.” 

Sooyoung dropped her bag and sat opposite of Jinsol. It was warmer now that the elevator’s air conditioning lost power, she thought it would be a bad idea to get closer to the heavily breathing blonde. 

“What if they never fix it? God, what if we’re stuck here _forever_?” Jinsol started trembling and her voice was close to breaking into a sob. 

“Sol, that’s not gonna happen.”

“It’s _possible_.” 

“It is, but least likely.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“Jinsol—” Sooyoung tries to come up with something to say to calm Jinsol down but the moment she looked back at her, Jinsol’s eyes were already closed and her breathing was turning slow. Too slow. “Shit!” 

Sooyoung scurries to Jinsol’s side and lets her lie down on her back to allow more air to get through her system. 

“Holy shit. Jinsol, what do I do?” Sooyoung looks everywhere to see if there was anything that could help Jinsol in her state. “Fuck, I wasn’t trained in first aid!” 

When all else failed, Sooyoung reached for the emergency call button and hoped someone would pick up.

“Hey! How long are you lazy asses gonna work on this power problem? A girl just fainted!” Sooyoung was unusually worked up. “We need help!” 

**_[Speaker] Sorry, ma’am. We’re trying our best. Can you check for pulse and if she’s breathing? Press your index and middle finger lightly against her neck below the jaw and see if you can feel anything._ **

“Fuck, I knew I should’ve went to that goddamn Red Cross training shit with my mom,” Sooyoung cursed under her breath. 

Sooyoung was a little hesitant, worried that Jinsol might suddenly wake up while Sooyoung's fingers are on her neck right below her perfectly shaped jawline she was so proud of. Even so, she followed through with the instructions.

“Oh god, she’s got pulse but she’s not breathing anymore. Bitch, she’s not breathing!” 

**_[Speaker] Do you know how to execute CPR, ma’am?_ **

“I’m sorry, what?” 

**_[Speaker] CPR._ **

“I mean, I can try. I’ve seen those in movies,” Sooyoung said with subtle confidence in her tone.

**_[Speaker] Ma’am._ **

“I got it! Just push the chest and kiss, right?”

**_[Speaker] Um… kiss isn’t the specific word…_ **

“Well, what the fuck is it? _French_ kiss?” 

**_[Speaker] Ma’am, please don’t execute CPR if you’re not confident in—_ **

“God, you’re annoying! I finally understand why Jinsol hates me sometimes. Shut up already, I can do this!” 

Sooyoung lifts her thumb from the emergency call button and focuses on Jinsol.

“Okay, okay. I got this,” Sooyoung took Jinsol’s sling bag off of her and pushed aside her long blonde locks. 

She tilted Jinsol’s head slightly to lift her chin up then placed her hand on top of the other and pushed the middle of Jinsol’s chest in rapid, repetitive motion. After a few pumps, she stops to see if Jinsol’s breathing has stabilized. 

Unfortunately, it hasn’t. 

Which leaves Sooyoung no other choice but to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation. “I am so getting clocked.”

She pinches Jinsol’s nose and places her mouth over hers, blowing air into her and making her chest rise. Sooyoung then continues to compress Jinsol’s chest a couple more times. 

Still unresponsive.

“Oh god, Jinsol,” Sooyoung started to panic, beads of sweat dripping down from her forehead. “Girl, I still have to take you to Russia so we can watch that damn Swan Lake ballet!” 

Sooyoung attempts mouth to mouth again, but after her first puff of air, Jinsol sits up and shoved her away.

“You fucking psycho!”

“Jinsol, it’s not what you think! I just saved your life!”

“Are you fucking dumb?! Pulling some **true love’s kiss** bullshit on me?” 

“Why are you so pissed at me? What did I ever do to you?” Sooyoung raised her voice. “Is it because I took the last piece of chicken wing in high school?” 

“Fuck you! You know I love chicken wings!”

“If you told me, I would’ve gotten you more!”

“Hah, as if. You were too busy being a fuckboy!” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” Jinsol knew she struck a nerve, but it was too late to leave things hanging now. “When people started worshipping you in high school, you barely hung out with me anymore. You started flirting with other girls, going out with other girls, but when you got sick of them, you’d leave them and come back to me!” 

“Jinsol…”

“I was your emergency cushion and I was getting sick of it! I’ve heard all sorts of rumors about you back then, Sooyoung, and it was downright horrible,” Jinsol’s eyes threw daggers at Sooyoung’s. “And then you started flirting with _me_ as if I was one of your pawns, it was disgusting.”

“You liked it, though. You even flirted back sometimes,” Sooyoung mumbled.

“That was until I found out it wasn’t platonic! That you weren’t joking around!” 

“Of course it wasn’t platonic! And I wasn’t joking around because I was serious about you! I was in love with you, bitch!”

“Well newsflash, asshole! I was in love with you, too!” 

Jinsol pursed her lips and shifted uncomfortably after she realized what she had just said. She looked away from Sooyoung and stood up. 

“That’s why I got so pissed when you started going with other girls and giving them attention,” Jinsol said almost inaudibly.

After a few moments of silence, the elevator lights turned back on and the AC beeped to power, engulfing the car in cold air. Both girls should feel refreshed that they were finally out of the heat, but the air around them felt heavier.

They feel the lift start moving up again, it was only a few seconds until they can settle this misunderstanding completely. But neither of them seemed to want to say another word.

Until Sooyoung decided to break the awkward tension and cleared her throat.

“So… is there any way you could do that all over again because I’m totally down,” Sooyoung scrunched her nose and grinned, voice at a higher pitch than usual. 

The elevator bell tolled and revealed Jinsol’s floor. When Jinsol just stared at the open doors, Sooyoung was a hundred percent sure she was about to get that nosebleed she promised. 

Nonetheless, she was prepared. 

“God, you never change,” Jinsol stepped out of the car and left Sooyoung still sitting down. “Also, that kiss was the sloppiest one I’ve ever had. I hope you can do better this Friday.”

Her response stunned the older girl. Sooyoung couldn’t even tell if she heard it right but when her senses came back to her, Jinsol was already walking towards the end of the hallway.

“It wasn’t a kiss! It was CPR!” Sooyoung poked her head out of the elevator and yelled as Jinsol pulled the door to her classroom open. 

Jinsol looked back at Sooyoung and gave her a brief glare before entering the room. 

Sooyoung chuckled to herself. “Well, aren’t I lucky?” 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @lipsouluvr  
> cc: @lovecherrylipse  
> i'd love to hear feedback! owo


End file.
